


Peaceful World

by AnkouRavien



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkouRavien/pseuds/AnkouRavien
Summary: Peace—a word that was wanted by everyone. More like, an ideal world where freedom and happiness will always exist. We, humans, didn't want any conflict to exist. It would be spectacular if that kind of world was real... or maybe not?





	Peaceful World

**Author's Note:**

> Elesis - Bloody Queen
> 
> Raven - Nova Imperator
> 
> Add - Mad Paradox
> 
> Rena - Anemos
> 
> Ara - Apsara
> 
> Actually you can imagine Rena and Ara as anything!

"Peace—a word that was wanted by everyone. More like, an ideal world where freedom and happiness will always exist. We, humans, don't want any conflict to exist. It would be spectacular if that kind of world was real..."

"…or maybe not?"

The red haired girl was wondering how to obtain the thing called peace without creating war because everyone has their own plan. Sadly, the war could happen by a different opinion and plan to achieve peacefulness.

The black haired man in front of her sighed, "And you're trying to find peace in a fast food restaurant?"

They were talking in SFC—also known as Sintucky Fried Chicken—the most popular fast food restaurant in Elrios. For a person who's trying to make peace, that place was not a good start.

The girl laughed maniacally as she slammed the counter. She had a good laugh and needed to wipe her tears before she faced the cashier. "I'll order Grilled Burger Meal," she gave an amount of ED to pay the food.

The cashier didn't say anything and quickly prepared the girl's order. "My name's Elesis. Tell me if you're interested. We can't let the world as it is, Raven," the girl smiled as she took her order. The cashier didn't surprised she knows her name. It's written on his uniform, after all.

On her way to take a seat, she talked to several people that gave the same confused look as the cashier before. Some of them refuse to listen and some of them acted like they're interested.

A green haired elf walked toward the cashier with a smile. "Sorry! That took me a while!" she looked at her co-worker staring at the red haired girl that was talking to a man with office dress. The elf tilted her head, "Is something wrong, Raven?"

Raven startled a bit and looked at his friend, "It's nothing, Rena."

* * *

A few minutes before the end of Raven's shift, a twintailed little girl with six devices floating around her came alone. Kids usually came along with their family, so this one was a rare sight for him. As she came closer, he realized the girl had black sclera on her left eye. She stared blankly at him, "I see you're still thinking about it."

Raven could think of one thing when the girl said that, but moreover, he found something that successfully tricked his mind, "Wait, you're a boy?"

The 'boy' chuckled, "Does it matter?"

Raven kept silent. He already met a somewhat insane girl, and now he had to deal with an edgy kid with questionable gender. The boy used his devices to lift up his body so he can talk easier with the cashier. "I'm just visiting my prey. May the Flayed Gods bless you," the boy smiled a bit as he put EDs on the counter, "I want two chocolate ice cream."

The cashier took the money and gave the change to the boy. He didn't know a single thing the boy was talking about—except the chocolate ice creams order that he can get it in a second. He wondered why the kid bought two of it while he's alone.

The boy took the ice creams, "I know it's crowded, but can you talk to us?"

Raven's eyes widened in surprise. Nobody was moving except him and the boy. He had so many things to ask, especially about the time stop, but he only asked one thing, "Us?"

Elesis entered the restaurant and walked toward them. The boy gave the ice cream on his right hand to her. "That's nice of you! Thank you, Add. Hold the ice cream for me, please" the girl smiled and patted the boy's head.

"People usually forgot everything I said, but it seems that it stuck in your head," Elesis put her arm on the counter and rest her head on her hand. Add was just staring at Raven while eating his ice cream.

Raven narrowed his eyes at Elesis, "What do you need?"

Elesis grabbed Raven's Nasod arm, "Did you lose your arm?"

She smiled a bit and felt the heat from the arm with her palm. "What are you fighting for? Your loved ones? Your people? Or perhaps… you're fighting for absolutely nothing?" she asked as she looked at Raven's face. He didn't show any emotion, but Elesis had seen so many people with different reasons to fight for. She moved her hand away, "Are you seeking for redemption?"

Raven was surprised. It was true that he was seeking for redemption, but he couldn't do it. After countless fights, he achieved something, but felt empty. All the things he was fighting for didn't give him anything that he needed. He looked at his Nasod arm and let the memory came back to his head, "I failed to protect my comrades and my fiancée when I got framed. I even got controlled by Nasod to fight my own kinds. I can't forgive them for what they did. I thought killing them would make me happy, but it didn't. I think all of this wouldn't happen if I didn't get caught in the first place."

Elesis gave a nod. "Fighting it's not the best answer. You have to forgive yourself first," the girl said as she took the ice cream from Add's hand.

Raven raised his one eyebrow. He didn't know what to say to her at this point. Elesis giggled at his expression, "Forgive yourself. You're a human, not a god. If you can forgive yourself, you should be able to forgive them—may it be Nasods or the one who framed you."

Add got down from his devices and stood beside Elesis. "And then you can obtain the peace," Elesis smiled before she turned around and walked away. The time moved again as Raven saw their back from the counter.

* * *

Several weeks later, Elesis came back to SFC. Raven was working like usual. Elesis order the same meal she ordered when she first came, "So? Are you interested?"

Raven sighed and smiled, "I don't say I'm interested, but I like your way to make peace."

Elesis smiled back. "If you wanted to make the world a better place, you can come here after work," she gave him a map on a piece of paper, "You'll meet Add there—the kid that was here on that day."

Raven gave the order to Elesis before he took the paper. "What's that?" Rena asked in curiosity.

He didn't give any answer and put the paper in his pocket.

* * *

Add was feeding cats under the bridge at Sander, patting their head and caressing them. He stood up and turned around, "I didn't expect anyone to come, but you really came, Raven."

"How many people did you invite?" Raven asked as he stared at him.

Add smiled a bit and walked away, "You don't need to know. Follow me."

They walked to a mansion—the mansion of Haan family. Add said something to the security guard. After a few minutes, a black haired girl came out and greeted them with a smile. "You came again, Add!" the girl hugged him, "I'm sorry I can't come to your place. I was busy with my family."

Add hugged her back, "It's fine, Ara. Can you come with me right now?"

Ara nodded. She said to her guards that she's going out with her friend before they went away. They kept following Add until they arrived at a forest.

"What are we going to do in a forest, Add?" Ara asked as she tilted her head.

A figure came from the other way. "Ah, we have a newcomer! Welcome!" Elesis greeted them with a smile.

"Hello there!" Ara waved her hands to Elesis. Raven was just looking at them without saying anything.

Elesis narrowed her eyes at Ara, "You're the fake one, aren't you?"

Ara was confused with the words, "Fake? What do you mean?"

Add turned around and faced Ara with a smile, "It's nice knowing you, Ara."

Suddenly Ara's skin was burned. Blood came out from her body slowly as she screamed in pain until she stopped screaming and fell down to the ground. Elesis and Add said their prayers while Raven took a step away from Ara and watched her die.

"As you can see, Flayed Gods love blood," Add smiled at Raven who was standing beside Ara, "Non-believers are the disruptors of peace, but they can be sacrificed to repent their sins by offering their blood to Flayed Gods. Glad you accepted our savior's blessings, sinner."

Elesis walked toward them. She patted Raven's back, "You're ready to make the world a better place? Tell me if you found more people!"

* * *

Raven can't sleep well after what happened last night. It was like a dream to him, but he knew it was reality. He saw a girl in front of him getting sacrificed to whatever god Add mentioned.

"Raven, you don't seem well. Are you okay?" Rena asked her co-worker. She worked with him for a long time. Even though he's quiet, she knows if he's in trouble. It made her worried.

"Rena, do you want a world with only peace?" Raven asked back.

Rena was confused at the question, but she answered, "I don't know what would happen if "only" peace, but yes I do. It would erase all conflicts, right?"

Raven faced the elf, "Do you want to listen to what I have to say?"

* * *

_I leave the Rena's fate to your imagination._ _Will she get sacrificed or be one of them? Dundundun!_

_This idea was from a random things my friends and I did on a chat XD_

_(Please tell me you don't get the Flayed Gods reference)_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
